Photograph
by Haruhana Akatsuki
Summary: Sakura tau ada hal aneh pada Naruto Uzumaki sepupu dari sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Banyak yang memberitahunya untuk menjauhi Naruto tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu pada diri naruto yang membuatnya tertarik. "aku akan memotret mu di setiap sisi yang kau miliki. agar kau dan seluruh dunia menyadari seberapa unik dan menariknya dirimu"


**Photograph**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

 _Summary: Sakura tau ada hal aneh pada Naruto Uzumaki sepupu dari sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Banyak yang memberitahunya untuk menjauhi Naruto tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu pada diri naruto yang membuatnya tertarik. "aku akan memotret mu di setiap sisi yang kau miliki. agar kau dan seluruh dunia menyadari seberapa unik dan menariknya dirimu"_

* * *

Photograph - The day we met

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah kaki tergesa gesa. tangannya bergerak merogoh kedalam tas selempang berwarna hijau miliknya, mencari cari secarik amplop berwarna emas yang memiliki corak indah disisi sisinya. 'ahh sial kenapa tidak ada? ' Batinnya berteriak frustasi.

Bibir merah muda miliknya tak hentinya mengatakan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sejak tadi, otaknya berputar cepat mengingat ingat dimana secarik amplop berisi tiket resmi pertunjukan classical music terbesar di konoha. Seingatnya, ia sudah menyimpan amplop itu dengan baik di dalam tas.

Lelah karna tak kunjung menemukan benda yang menurutnya sangat penting dan sangat berharga itu. sakura merogoh ponsel hitam ber-merknya dan dengan cepat mengetikkan jarinya pada layar ponsel tersebut. "Pigggg kau dimana? Apakah acaranya sudah dimulai? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang pig, tiketku hilang. " ujar sakira panjang Kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

"heey jidat ada apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. god, tolong bicara pelan pelan oke? Disini sangat ramai" ujar seseorang yang dipanggil 'pig' oleh sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Ino Yamanaka nama gadis itu, ia telah lama menunggu dengan setia kedatangan si penelfon, Di hall utama gedung tempat dilaksanakannya konser classical music terbesar di konoha.

"Ino" gadis itu menengokan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara ayahnya inoichi yamanaka yang berdiri menatap lurus kepadanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada."masuklah acaranya sudah mau di mulai" ucap pria itu tanpa menunggu respon dari ino.

Masih menggenggam ponselnya, Ino mengisyaratkan 'sebentar' dengan tangannya, lalu mendekatkan lagi ponsel di telinganya. "sakura sepertinya aku harus masuk kedalam duluan. Kau ada dimana? Tidak apa apa kan aku masuk duluan?"

"pig sepertinya aku tidak jadi datang" terdengar suara lirih disebrang telfon.

"APAAA JIDAAT YANG BENAR SAJA?" teriak Ino dengan tidak elitnya, yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari ayahnya.

"tiketku hilang pig, tanpa itu aku tidak bisa masuk. " ujar sakura dengan suara lirih, Ia mengiggit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya pun sudah berkaca kaca, dibendungi oleh air mata yang sudah siap untuk terjun bebas membasahi pipinya.

Decakan sebal terdengar dari seberang sambungan telfon. Ingin rasanya ino untuk menjitak kepala pink abnormal milik sahabatnya itu. karena, sifat cerobohnya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang susah untuk diubah sejak kecil. dan apa itu suara lirih dari ujung telfon, Ino bersumpah moodnya langsung jelek seketika. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sahababatnya sakura, yang memiliki kepribadian ceria dan suka mengumbar senyuman manis setiap saat memiliki sifat lain yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat cerianya yaitu cengeng, mudah menangis. Sakuranya itu sudah seperti orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda menurutnya.

"astaga jidat kenapa bisa hilang sih tiketnya? Kau tau kan tiket itu tidak mudah untuk didapat?. Berhenti menangis! aku akan mencari cara agar kau tetap bisa menghadiri konser ini. Datang saja kesini secepatnya. Setelah aku menemukan cara agar kau bisa masuk, aku akan menghubungimu. Aku tutup"

Sakura menghela nafas, meringis dalam hatinya karna lagi lagi ia menyusahkan Ino, sahabatnya. Ia sudah berhutang banyak padanya. Sakura juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak akan menyusahkan atau merepotkan ino lagi tapi tetap saja ia selalu mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau merepotkan ino karna ego dan harga dirinya tetapi, dirinya saja tidak bisa diandalkan bagaimana dia bisa menghalau dirinya untuk tidak membuat repot orang lain.

*Sakura POV*

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di gedung mewah terbesar di konoha, tempat di adakannya konser classical music terbesar di konoha. Aku belum pernah masuk kedalam gedung mewah ini. Karna, gedung ini di khususkan untuk acara acara besar dan aku tidak pernah diundang untuk menghadiri acara acara besar. Ini baru kali pertama aku menerima undangan untuk menghadiri acara besar yang diadakan di dalam gedung ini. Aku menerima undangan dari bibi yang sudah kuanggap sabagai ibuku sendiri yaitu, bibi tsunade. Ia mendapatkan undangan ini dari teman dekatnya dan karna dia tidak suka music classic jadi dia memberikannya padaku. Awalnya, aku menolak karna aku sudah membayangkan orang orang yang akan menghadiri acara ini pastinya orang-orang dari kelas atas. sedangkan aku, hanyalah orang dari kalangan biasa yang statusnya dibawah mereka.

Tetapi, aku mengubah pikiranku seminggu yang lalu. Saat aku dengar Uchiha Sasuke anak populer tampan yang sudah sejak lama aku kagumi akan tampil di konser ini. Mendengar itu aku dan Ino sepakat untuk menghadiri konser ini. Dan Ino bilang beberapa orang keluarganya akan turut ikut menghadiri konser.

Tiba Tiba hp ku bergetar. Aku merogoh ponsel yang berada di dalam tas selempangku, Senyumku mengembang saat membaca notifikasi yang tertara di ponsel layar sentuh canggih itu. 'Ino mengirimiku pesan'.

* * *

From: Ino-pig

tittle: PENTINGGG!

Hei jidat apakah kau sudah sampai disini? Aku sudah mengutus sepupuku untuk menjemputmu agar kau bisa masuk kesini. Namanya Naruto.

* * *

DRRRTTTT Tiba tiba Ponsel dalam genggamanku kembali bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan masuk baru yang kuterima.

* * *

From: Ino-pig

Tittle: agar memudahkanmu mencarinya

Ino sent you a picture

Kutunggu disini yaaa love love muaah.

* * *

Aku mendengus geli setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dari pesan yang dikirim Ino. Kemudian, aku buka foto yang dikirimkan Ino.

Foto yang dikirim Ino menampilkan seorang pemuda yang aku perkirakan berusia sama sepertiku dan Ino. Aku akui wajahnya sangat tampan dan imut. Foto ini diambil dari samping sehingga, hanya menampakan setengah wajahnya. Ia memiliki hidung yang mancung dengan ukuran yang pas dengan wajahnya, di pipinya terdapat tiga goresan yang menambah kesan imut pada lelaki ini, Rambutnya pirang, warna yang pas dengan kulit tan kecoklatannya.

Ia terlihat tidak nyata, apa lagi matanya. Mata miliknya berwarna safir teduh seperti warna langit atau laut. Dan manik safir dimatanya itu menyiratkan sesuatu seperti kemisteriusan juga

Kekejaman.

 **TBC**

haaaayy semuaa salam kenal! ini adalah fanfic pertama saya heheheh. maaf ya kalau masih ada banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan atau dalam segi lainnya. maklumin aja, heheh saya author baru yang iseng iseng nge publish ceritanya.

keep or delete?


End file.
